One Day Like This
by BrandNewOrange
Summary: Sasori and Deidara welcome the dawn.


So at the moment I'm obsessed with the song "one day like this" by elbow. It's just one of those songs you listen to and fall in love with. I think it's nice because it's quite a positive take on love, which makes a contrast to all the tragic love songs out there. Also, it's not positive in a disgusting poppy type way either. I love it. It made me want to write something. So I based this little thing on that song.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki. Or elbow. Well I have elbows, but not the band.

* * *

He lay in bed waiting. What he was waiting for he was quite unsure. Just outside the window he could hear a chaffinch strike up its song. Seconds later a thrush joined in, and within the space of a few moments the entire dawn chorus was underway.

His chest rose and fell gently with each of his steady breaths, and he came to the conclusion he was happy. The weight of his lover at his side, and familiar warmth of another body was the only thing keeping him from moving any more than the exercise of breathing. Well actually it wasn't the only thing. Sure it was the main thing, but not the only thing.

The birdsong outside comforted him, he felt that with each new inhalation of air he could hear a new animal join its orchestra. The lighting in the room was perfect, perfectly artistic. Hues of orange and pink were creeping their way from the thin curtains, stretching over the floor and across their bodies smoothly and delicately.

No, the reason Sasori did not move was fear. Sasori no Akasuna, fearless assassin and puppet master of the Akatsuki was scared. With hindsight it was a ridiculous fear, or combination of fears. The nagging thought he may wake his partner was at the forefront. There was also the notion he may spoil this moment. How he wished he could gather the day's sunrise and transform it to become everlasting. He allowed himself a wry smile at this thought. The brat would have used that as an argument for his ridiculous "art is fleeting" debate. He would have course argued back that the sun would always rise and was therefore everlasting. Would, being the keyword, as his partner was still slumbering, and his thoughts, for the time being, remained unvoiced.

Deidara shifted in his sleep slightly, the arm he had around Sasori's waist stroking his side gently. The redhead looked down, blonde locks were splayed about the bed, the sunlight tinting them with dapples of orange and rose. He reached a hand out and brushed the strands of hair gently away from the bomber's face.

Sasori shook off the smile he'd allowed to take hold and turned his gaze to the wall. A heavy shadow was stretching, forming the silhouette of the pair in bed. It became another moment the older artist wished to capture. If he could, he would lie there for eternity with his young partner, just watching the shapes cast themselves onto the wall. They were perfect paintings of light.

The man was so relaxed in this moment. His eyes were still hazy from his short bout of sleep, but they eagerly picked up the changes of the dawn as the sun rose outside. Focusing with his ears, the sounds of Deidara's hushed breathing began to take precedent over the birds outside. He found this to be fitting, birds always made him think of Deidara. Naturally, he commanded his clay birds, and Sasori felt the blonde's actions commanded more attention than the live birds outside their window.

A pale hand began to stroke at a more tanned one tenderly, and he was rewarded by a happy sigh. Sasori didn't concern himself with anything other than this noise. True, he was being quite uncharacteristic in his treatment of the other this morning. He supposed it was something great at work.

He was uncertain of his activities from this point, the dawn song was quieting, the sunlight growing more steady. He knew outside the sky would soon become an even bright blue for the rest of the day. The blonde he shared a bed with was stirring. He was amused to see the changing expressions of his partner's face. It twisted and scrunched with the discomfort of light, before calming down. A content smirk set itself upon Deidara's features, and he slowly, very slowly, allowed his eye to crack open.

He fixed his gaze on Sasori, with a playful expression. Sasori stared back, keeping his own features impassive. He almost felt foolish for the feelings he'd been experiencing that morning. Almost regretful of his thoughts and the way they were shaping his day. Almost.

For despite his secret embarrassment at his own emotions, Sasori felt right.

Blinking slowly, he was pleasantly surprised to feel a set of lips upon his own. Deidara's lips were by no means soft. No, they were rough with his exposure to the elements atop his sculpture. This, was why Sasori always enjoyed receiving kisses from the blonde. The brat's kisses were dry, rough, and yet they were gentle. The puppet master's hands drew themselves around the bomber's back, resting slightly at its base. The kiss continued, each of them driving it to become something more forceful now. Sasori nibbled at Deidara's bottom lip slightly, and was met with a pleasant mewl in return. He nibbled again, and lapped his tongue at the spot he'd been biting. The blonde immediately allowed the redhead entrance to his mouth, tongues beginning a familiar battle. There was no measure of time before Sasori found himself lost in Deidara's taste of new skin, clay and something else he couldn't quite think of.

The pair embraced as they'd never done before, hungry for the taste of their lover. They kissed as though they would never see each other again. Reluctantly Sasori pulled away. When had Deidara ended up beneath him like that? The blonde in question beamed up at him and Sasori frowned at him.

It only served to make the younger smile wider, cobalt eyes shining. He'd never admit it, but Sasori adored Deidara's eyes. The last vestiges of the orange dawn shone in reflection off the watery irises, serving to deepen their shade.

They stared at each other momentarily before the redhead allowed himself to rest on the blonde's chest for a change. He could sense Deidara about to speak and shook his head. They lay like this, half asleep just enjoying the morning. The bomber gave the puppeteer a confused look, his partner was being strangely compliant this morning. He was taken aback when Sasori gave him a cheeky wink. Deidara opened his mouth to chuckle at the bizarre event, but was stopped by another soft kiss.

Sasori stroked the blonde's cheek and sat up. He stretched out his arms wide, and pushed back their thin bed sheets. He travelled the short distance to the window quickly and silently. The blonde supposed it would have been graceful, had the redhead not stumbled slightly on the crumpled cloak lying on the floor.

Deidara decided to rise himself, and stepped from their bed. He made his way over to his partner with his usual clumsy elegance and propped his chin on the shoulder of his lover. Sasori in the meantime had thrown the curtains open and was surveying the forest beneath the base.

"Sasori no Danna?"

"What is it brat?"

"Just wondering what's gotten into you is all, un"

Sasori shoved him over, half mischievously, half his usual temper and cruel demeanour. If the brat didn't understand he wasn't going to explain it. He ignored the blonde now, who was ranting about Sasori's treatment of him, or something to that effect. The air was punctuated with the sounds of

"Un?"

"Yeah?"

"Danna are you even listening?"

Sasori pulled on his cloak and left for his breakfast. It was looking like a beautiful day.


End file.
